


Fighting For You

by AlphaExPrototype



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrom X Reader X Robin, Chrom vs Robin, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Reader is Grima’s vessel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaExPrototype/pseuds/AlphaExPrototype
Summary: (Y/N) is beautiful amnesiac girl, that woke up in the middle of an unknown field, she happens to be found by The Shepherds on their way to Regna Ferox.This is a story of Chrom and Robin, who’re fighting over (Y/N)’s love while they fight the evil forces that threaten the entire world.•Status: Ongoing.





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this series will be ongoing along with my other works, for those that might be asking. Your character is the avatar/Grima's vessel instead of Robin.

**Chrom**

 

We were on our way to get reinforcements from Regna Ferox while Frederick and the rest set up camp 100 meters ahead of us at north. Robin and I were the only ones way at the back, since he had to take a little toilet break at the grasses.

 

"I told you Robin, you should've gone while we were still at Ylisse!"

 

"I'm sorry Chrom, I just had too many beans this morning's breakfast. I wished that I'd just given them to Stahl instead."

 

Geez Robin... Why do you have to make things so 'chromplicated', I can't understand why we're even best friends.

 

Robin was finishing his business until a certain figure caught my very eye. Over the distance something looks a bit odd. It's like, a person happened to be attacked out of nowhere and was left for dead. Robin was finally done and joins me, confused on where I'm looking at. I looked over to my childhood friend, Robin and gave him a light nudge on the shoulder and pointed my index finger towards a person.

 

"Robin over there, I think someone fainted near the small hill of that field."

 

"Well Chrom? What are we waiting for? Let's help them, you wouldn't want them to get kidnaped by a bunch of brigands?" Robin jokingly teases me before we headed off to the unknown figure, I already can tell that the person isn't injured.

 

 **Robin**

 

We ran through the grassy lands until we reached the unconscious person. When we got there, the figure turns out to be a young female. She appears to be somewhat around the same age as Chrom and I. _Although she looks kinda cute with that tranquil face of hers._ I shook my head because we have to focus on helping this stranger.

 

I looked at Chrom with a worried face, "Chrom! We have to do something."

 

"What do you suggest we do Robin?" He asks me back, _why do I have to do all the thinking?_ If only someone that were in my caliber to help me. Right now, he and I are just standing like two idiots staring at an unconscious woman.

 

**(Y/N)**

 

I was once in a dark long dream, I wanted to wake up from it. Until I heard two masculine voices speaking that suddenly woke me up. I slowly opened my (E/C) eyes while I slightly cover them with my right hand from the sun's rays.

 

"Uhhhh! My head, why does it hurt so much?" I can't remember why it's hurting in the first place.

 

"Huh? Thank goodness you're awake now, here take my hand." I finally opened my eyes fully and there's this blueberry haired man who offers his hand to lift me up, which I accepted. He pulls me up until my face was too close to me, he and I subconsciously turned away from each other. I can't lie, that bluenette seems kinda handsome but so does this platinum haired guy who I just happened to notice now.

 

"Hi, my name is Robin and this dorky prince here is called Chrom." So the guy with the purple coat is called Robin? But the guy that lifted me up is a prince!? He doesn't seem like one, with the way he's dressed up. Heck he's missing a long sleeve on his right arm, what kind of fashion is that?

 

"You know there are better places to take a nap, than on the ground you know? C'mon we have a camp set up just ahead!" Robin jokingly amuses us, since I just happened to wake up in the middle of the field.

 

**< ———To Be Continued———**


	2. Warm Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you join Chrom and Robin, you lose consciousness over the stress of not being able to remember anything. They take great care of you, while they solve the mystery of your identity.

**(Y/N)**

 

It feels strange to be traveling with two people that I just met while I happened to have no idea of why I was even here. I just hoped that they don't do anything funny with me.

 

"So... Uh~ What's your name and why were you sleeping in a middle of a field?"

 

Robin actually had a good question, this can be a fantastic way to introduce myself and to start a conversation.

 

"I can't recall why I was even sleeping back there, but nevertheless I'll tell you my.... name?" _Oh my god! I don't know my name! Why is that?_ My eyes widened in fear.

 

"Is there something wrong milady?" Chrom asks.

 

I nervously poke my index fingers together as I sweat. "It's just that! I—how do I put this?.... I CANNOT REMEMBER MY OWN NAME!"

 

"WHAAAAT!?" Both Robin and Chrom shouted in synchronized.

 

"I can't understand why it came to this and how it even happened. B-but I just don't know w-why I can't remember ANYTHING!" I screamed at the last part of my sentence and I was scared, I don't know why but I started sweating furiously.

 

Why? Why can't I remember anything? My breathing pattern became abnormal as I tried to gasp for air. My head felt dizzy and the last thing I knew was that I fainted.

 

**Chrom**

 

The stranger suddenly lost her balance and just lost consciousness again. Seeing her limp, almost hitting the ground, I came in to the clutch and caught her before she could slam her head into the hard surface. 

 

"Dammit she's lost consciousness! Robin, were just about 2 minutes from camp; can you get Lissa to ready her healing staff?"

 

"You want me to bring Lissa here?"

 

"No, Robin. I'll carry this stranger back to camp, j-just have my sister and the medical tent ready for her." Without any second, Robin rushed into the distance. As for me, I went to grab the girl's backpack and carried her bridal style.

 

**——10 Minutes Later——**

 

**Robin**

 

Chrom finally managed to arrive with the stranger on his arms as he lay her into the bed. While he gave me this backpack, which I assumed is hers? I opened her backpack without consent out of curiosity.

 

"Brother! I heard what happened so I came here prepared with my healing staff." Lissa rushes towards the female stranger and a green light lit up, healing the stranger.

 

I picked up what seemed like a journal and opened it, I read through the first page and it's said a name, "the journal of Princess (Y/N)......" That must be her name!

 

But one word struck me in her journal, ' _Princess_ ', (Y/N) must be part of a royal family. As far as I know, she's not related to Prince Chrom. Unless he has a relative he didn't know of.

 

"(Y/N)..." I muttered silently, which caught Chrom's attention.

 

"What was it Robin? Did you find anything useful in that journal of hers?"

 

"Yeah I did, I figured out her name." I walked to Chrom and pointed out her name written on the first page alongside with the word princess besides her.

 

"Her name is Princess (Y/N)? Wow, she must be a runaway princess, probably for family reasons."

 

Out of curiosity and for some dumb reason, I had to ask him a question, just in case they're related.

 

"Chrom, by any chance. Is she like your long lost relative?" Chrom gives me a really confused face on why I asked him this.

 

"No, Lissa and Emmeryn are the only ones left in my family. For what it's worth, we should return her back to her kingdom after we get reinforcements from Regna Ferox." He added.

 

"Eh? This girl you brought here for me to heal is a PRINCESS?" Lissa was shocked at the discovery that Chrom and I had made.

 

**Chrom**

 

"As much as I want her to go back to her kingdom, we have much more important matters to deal with." It's true, our main focus is to get help against those nasty Plegians causing havoc, but I can't just leave (Y/N) alone.

 

"But the worst part is that, I think (Y/N) has amnesia!" Robin shouts.

 

"Lissa, is there any possibility that your staff can heal amnesia?" Robin asked an excellent question, but I doubt that it does.

 

"Sadly no, I can only heal minor and deep wounds. Not to worry, (Y/N) should wake up anytime soon."

 

I let out a sigh of relief.

 

"Chrom, Lissa. We have no choice but to take her with us, she'll be a lot safer with us and that we can bring her back to her kingdom unscathed. Who knows? We might even get an alliance with her kingdom." I can't argue with Robin at there, he's pretty much smart since he's our tactician. Not to mention Ylisstol is too far for us to drop (Y/N) off.

 

(Y/N)'s eyes twitches before finally opening up.

 

"Chrom, Robin! Look, she's waking up." Lissa with full of excitement.

 

**(Y/N)**

 

"Ugh... W-what happened?" I placed my hands on my head, feeling the recent head ache that occurred while my voice sounded dry.

 

"You were unconscious as we were walking towards the camp, so Chrom here had to carry you all the way."

 

My cheeks heated up in embarrassment, because a prince had to carry me to his camp. I knelt before him on my knees and bowed my head, looking at the ground.

 

"I'm sorry for having to trouble you, your majesty!"

 

"At ease, (Y/N) you, yourself are also part of royalty." Chrom reassures me, but he said (Y/N)? Is that my name?

 

"I beg your pardon Chrom, how did you find out my name, if that is my name."

 

"I'll leave you guys at it, my job here is done!" The blonde delicate girl hops her way out of the tent. Whoever she is, I'll find out soon I guess?

 

"Thanks Lissa! That girl that healed you is Chrom's younger sister. To answer your question, I curiously looked through your stuff and found a journal."

 

So Robin went to look at my belongings without my permission, not so much of a gentleman is he? Hmph!

 

"I know you might be annoyed but its faster that way. Also your journal says that your a princess, from which kingdom do you belong to?" Robin asks me further, curiously with care in his voice.

 

"I—I uhh~ can't remember, sorry." I looked away from them because of my embarrassment.

 

"Don't worry (Y/N). Robin and I will look after you, until your memories come back. For now, I welcome you to the Shepherds." Chrom offers me his left hand and picks me up like the last time, but our faces aren't too close this time, which made me blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, let me know which one between Chrom and Robin you guys prefer to be paired with.


	3. (Y/N) The Princess of...

**Chrom**

 

We had set foot to Regna Ferox, the journey took quite a while..... Well let's just say the traveling was a pain in the butt.

 

Right now, we're freezing our bums off from the cold weather or something Robin would by it's scientific name, a 'blizzard'.

 

**(Y/N)**

 

"Brrrzzzz! It's freaking cold out here! H-how much longer till sh-shelter?" My entire body was shaking, as I wrapped my arms around me for warmth.

 

"Shall I shelter you with my horse, milady?" Such a gentleman for Frederick to offer me cover with his large horse, I quickly took cover from the chilly wind. Not long after Lissa joins in on the fray for cover, "m-me too Frederick!"

 

"Ha! Anything for you two princesses, it's a duty of being a knight after all."

 

We continued our freezing journey, yet walking  for another 20 minutes out in the deadly temperature! But over the distance from my point of view, there's a humongous wall that stretched all across both sides endlessly.

 

"WOW! What is that?" The sheer size of the bordering nation's defense amazes me.

 

"That (Y/N), is a wall...." As Chrom pointed out. _Well gee thanks, 'Prince Obvious' I know it's a wall!_

 

"No Chrom, don't be such a dork to (Y/N). That is INDEED a wall, but not just any ordinary wall. It's the Great Wall of Regna Ferox, it completely severs the nation from Plegia and Ylisse."  Robin with some actual sense here gave me a smile to my face, with his fun fact.

 

"Oh... I'm an idiot..." Chrom realizing on what he had just said, made him blush in embarrassment and facepalms himself.

 

Finally we've reached the entrance of Regna Ferox's nation, although this huge steel gate happens to be obstructing our journey.

 

"Halt brigands! One more step and I'll have my men shower you with arrows!" An armored female Feroxi appeared from the top of the border's walls. Along side with her cams with a squadron of twenty men, equipped with bows and arrows as they took aim at us.

 

"Listen my good lady, we're here on a sweet journey to— * _THUMP!_ * "Huaagh!?" A startled Virion jumped high above like a scaredy-cat, when one of the men fired a warning shot at him as he probably tried to get closer at the border.

 

**Robin**

 

"Um, Robin. Do you mind negotiating with the Feroxi? I fear that my people-skills would lead to a battle." Chrom looked nervous and began sweating like a waterfall.

 

_Ughhh.... Do I have to do everything here? I mean Chrom is the prince, and he should be the one representing his nation for alliance._

 

I took a step forward, not as much as Virion did. Inhaled the icy air around before finally speaking. "Ahem... My name is Robin. I am the tactician of Lord Chrom, and we are here to request to meet your Khan." I had changed my tone of voice from normal to appealing, so this situation doesn't show the Feroxi that we're a threat to them.

 

But alas the armored girl, whom I remember to be is called 'Raimi', when I did my research on their border's guards last night. Raimi laughed at my statement. "Idiots. Do you think we'll buy those lies of yours? Besides your 'prince' has a bad sense of fashion to look like one." Looks like she wasn't buying any of our truth.

 

"I'll have you know, impersonating royalty is capital offense. We'll just have to kill you all right here, right now. Guards! Take aim and pick your targets."

 

_Gah! This is bad! At this rate everyone will be killed! Not to mention (Y/N) is just an innocent bystander._

 

The archers took aim and held back their bow, ready to unleash a barrage of arrows at us. Until it came to a halt.

 

"Guards! HOLD YOUR FIRE!" We were ready to haul out from the attack until Raimi held her men back. Maybe she finally realized that we aren't a threat.

 

"Princess (Y/N) of Plegia? What are you doing with those **brigands?** " Raimi shouts and noticed (Y/N). _Wait! (Y/N) is from **Plegia!?**_

 

**(Y/N)**

 

The tension in the air felt difficult as everyone from both sides looked at me in surprise. Sure the Shepherds knew that I'm a princess, but the word 'Plegia' has caught their attention.

 

I gulped in nervousness before speaking.

 

"My apologies! They're not brigands, they are merely telling the truth. Please don't kill them."

 

"O-Ok! Guards! Lower your weapons, do not harm the princess. But princess (Y/N), may you please answer my question?" The armored girl asks once more, oh sugar! I forgot to answer her previous question. I feel like an idiot.

 

"I'm sorry but I cannot remember anything else before yesterday. Prince Chrom and Robin here found me lying on the middle of field and they took me in, with gentle hospitality." I told her the truth, that my saviors are not bandits!

 

"If that's the truth Princess (Y/N), then I believe you. I'll have an arrangement for Prince Chrom and your group to meet the Khans. My name is Raimi, if you remember me at all milady." So Raimi gestures some hand signals and her men soon followed.

 

The entire situation had fallen to calamity, the tension had died down as the Feroxi lowers their defenses and went back to their stations as ordered. The gates of the border were opened for us and carriages were prepared for us.

 

The travel was told to be an hour ride to the Khan's palace from the border onwards. Chrom, Robin and I are accompanied by Raimi inside one of the large fancy carriages as we traveled to meet the Shepherds' destination.


	4. The Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the the Shepherds travel to meet the Khans. Chrom and Robin finds out who (Y/N) really is, and what she’s done.

**(Y/N)**

 

The Shepherds and I were traveling to the Khans' palace 30 minutes from now. Each of us rode in different carriages, as for me. I ended up being accompanied by Chrom, Robin and Raimi in large fancy carriage. From there we discussed many topics, including my past.

 

Though we achieved in understanding each other's accent as I was told that I spoke a Plegian accent, while Raimi spoke with a deeper accent.

 

"So (Y/N), or should I say Princess (Y/N)? Why were you migrating to Ylisse?" Chrom indiscreetly asked me.

 

Once again, I took a large breath in and indicated my thoughts. "I'm really sorry everyone, I just can't remember a single bit of why I woke up in the middle of the field at your nation."

 

"I could tell why you were in Ylisse at the first place, if you sadly lost your memories Princess (Y/N)." Raimi told that she probably has the answer to my mystery. She caught everyone's attention by this point.

 

"Princess (Y/N) is a valuable ally to us, and the Feroxi are in her debt for her numerous help." _Wait. In what way did I help them before I lost my memories and how great is it for them to be in my debt?_

 

"It's ok Raimi and you two Chrom and Robin. You don't have to be so formal about my name, but anyways continue on please."

 

"As I was saying. (Y/N) helped us Feroxi about every dirty plans that her kingdom had been throwing both at Ylisse and Regna Ferox. (Y/N) didn't agree with her father's monstrous actions and decided to rebell against him. After (Y/N)'s actions were found, her father the 'Mad King' Gangrel himself, he had ordered to kill you as you fled for your life." The thought of having my own father carelessly trying to kill me, stabbed me right at my feelings. Feeling every heartbeat aching.

 

"But how did I end up unconscious with an amnesia?" This was the biggest mystery of it all, as I spoke with my voice being daunt.

 

"As I remember, you asked my men and I to let you through our borders and there we escorted you to Ylisse safely, because you were trying to seek asylum in there. But for your amnesia, I have no answer of why it occurred to you." So that's how I ended up in Ylisse. Raimi had been very cooperative in this conversation and I appreciated everything she had told me.

 

"T-thank you Raimi..." My voice sounded croaky, but not longer after that. Tears began to fall down from my (E/C) eyes and then I began crying unable to control it. I cried knowing that I have nowhere else to go, no one left to take care of me after the Shepherds get to Regna Ferox as they told me.

 

**Robin**

 

Seeing (Y/N) cry, made the tension rather depressing than sad. I couldn't just sit here beside as I watched her cry, so I slowly approached her with my arms opened and pulled her into a hug.

 

"Hey (Y/N) what's wrong? Are you alright?" I gently caressed her long silky (H/C) hair with my left hand.

 

*Sobs* "Y-you guys said that you'll leave me once you get y-your help! And I-I... I'LL BE ALL ALONE ALL OVER AGAIN!" (Y/N) started crying harder than before, her tears showered my coat while she clenched tightly into my hug.

 

I realized that she has nowhere else to go and has no one left to take care of her. So I'll not just be Chrom's tactician, but I'll also be her caretaker, a friend...

 

"(Y/N) look at me." She stopped crying for a moment and her beautiful (E/C) gazes upon meeting my own. She looked so delicate that in my heart, I would not allow **anyone** to harm her!

 

I wiped the remaining tears of her innocent face with my left hand as I cupped her left cheek using my right hand. "You are not alone anymore (Y/N), I'll keep you safe by side, no matter what. Remember you have a place in here with the Shepherds."

 

I realize on what I had said, it sounded romantic and by face blushed.

 

"T—thank you Robin..." Her voice was so soft like an angel and the next move she made unexpectedly, was that she got closer to my face and kissed me on the cheek.

 

My cheeks flushed brighter than ever that I turned a complete 190 degree and saw Raimi looking the other way pretending to ignore what she'd seen. Chrom on the other hand looked a bit down as he stared the carriage's floor.

 

"Commander Raimi! We're here at the Khans' palace!" The driver outside of the carriage had told us as he halts the horses causing us to stop. Looks like we've arrived at our destination. The tension was heating up badly for me, but thank the gods that the carriage had stopped. Raimi got off first then I got off second from the height of the transportation. (Y/N) is quite a small girl so I gave her a hand and lifted her bridal style before laying her on her two feet touching the ground.

 

**Chrom**

 

 _Why is my heart acting strange? Why was it hurting earlier when Robin comforts (Y/N) in his loving arms? Am I jealous?_ No... No, there's no way I'm **jealous!** But I couldn't bear the sight when Robin lifted her off the carriage, bridal style. A-and the way she kissed Robin on the cheek! I just wish that I could be in Robin's position when it happened.

 

I shook my head and patted my face with my hands, trying not to think of (Y/N) and Robin together. I finally got off last and followed the Raimi as she led us to a room where we waited for the Khans. Although it was night and the Khans were busy, Raimi had sent word for the maids to set up a room for each member of the Shepherds. The meeting with the Khans would proceed to begin tomorrow morning as reinstated by a new schedule.

 

" _Focus Chrom! Focus! You have a job to do, there's no time fooling yourself with your feelings for (Y/N). Remember, she's. **Just. An. Acquaintance.**_ " I said to myself inside my head.

 

But I couldn't get the picture of (Y/N) kissing Robin on the cheek and it's driving me crazy! I mean, it isn't like I want (Y/N) to give me the same treatment and kiss me elegantly on my cheek. There's no way that those two are going to be on a relationship, I hope not!

 

"Chrom? Is everything good? You've been blanking out for the past few minutes! We're worried that a ghost might've possessed you." Robin jokingly teases me.

 

"O-Oh... Sorry about that Robin, I was just thinking."

 

"Thinking about what? Is it about (Y/N)" Robin asks with concern.

 

"W-what!? It's not like I'm thinking of (Y/N) in a way that I like her. I—I mean uhh... I like her as a friend. N-no as a acquaintance! Yes! An acquaintance! There's no way that I have deep feelings for her or anything! Hahaha.... ha...." I nervously laughed when I panicked on every word. But Robin looked at me in disgust which I didn't understood why.

 

"Chrom..." That voice, it's (Y/N)'s! I turned around and saw her behind me with her face darkened. Crap! She must've heard everything I said about her.

 

"(Y/N)... I..." I tried to reach for her but she pushes my hand away.

 

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! Y-you welcomed me to your group in open arms and called me your 'friend' when we first met. But now... Now I'm just an acquaintance to you!?" Before I could speak to her again, she dashed off into the long hallway, far away from me.

 

"Way to go Chrom... Hope your happy with what you've said." Robin clearly spoked with venom on his voice as he left not looking back at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you guys have any thoughts on my story and a kudos if you enjoyed this! 
> 
> I have many other fanfics and Oneshots on my profile of Fire Emblem if anyone is interested, I’ll gladly appreciate it!


End file.
